


A Sticky Situation

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: Reiner pays Bertholdt a quick visit while he works on homework.Based on this OTP prompt!





	

What a nice afternoon... for homework.

Bertholdt and Jean had transformed the kitchen table into a little study space, all of their class materials spread out for quick access. Jean had headphones on and was typing away on his laptop while Bertholdt read quietly beside him, occasionally writing down a comment or two in his notebook. At least his notes were keeping him focused. The book was so dry, he kept having to reread bits to understand what was going on. It felt like he'd been working through the same few pages forever.

A strong whiff of mint caught Bertholdt's attention. He looked up to see Jean chewing on a stick of gum and offering another to him. "Want one?"

"Oh, sure, thanks." Bertholdt unwrapped the green stick and popped it into his mouth. He took a moment to enjoy the fresh, minty flavor before returning to his book.

Suddenly, the apartment door swung open and Reiner entered, backpack still slung over his broad shoulders. "Hey guys."

Bertholdt's spirits lifted as soon as he saw his boyfriend. "Hi. Are you back for the day?"

"No. I'm just dropping off my stuff and then I have a meeting. I'm running late as it is," Reiner said, clapping Bertholdt on the shoulder as he walked by the table. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh. Okay..." Bertholdt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He'd barely seen Reiner all day and he was looking forward to spending some time with him. This assignment could only take up so much of his afternoon before he got exhausted.

But Reiner knew that. As soon as he left his room, he strode directly over to Bertholdt, bending down and taking his face in his hands. There was only a moment of confusion for Bertholdt before Reiner pressed their lips together and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. The intensity of the gesture took Bertholdt by surprise, but he melted immediately, closing his eyes and kissing back. This was exactly what he'd been waiting for.

After a few moments, Reiner pulled away, leaving Bertholdt slightly dazed. Mmm, that was nice.

Wait...

Was his mouth empty?

Before Bertholdt could ask, Reiner blew a green bubble at him and popped it loudly, smirking triumphantly. He winked at Jean, who just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"See you soon," Reiner said, ruffling Bertholdt's hair.

That snapped Bertholdt back to reality. "H-Hey! What-"

"We can continue later!" Reiner called back as he hurried outside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Heat rose to Bertholdt's cheeks. His eyes widened and he stared at the closed door in disbelief.

"Here."

Bertholdt blinked. Jean was offering him another stick of gum, a sly smirk on his face.

"...Thanks," Bertholdt mumbled, accepting it again.

"...But you may want to save it for when your lover boy gets back."

Bertholdt let out a strangled cry of embarrassment and buried his burning face in his hands as Jean burst into laughter.

Maybe he could wait a little longer for Reiner to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
